The Second Prince and His Princess of Clarines
by Zory rock101
Summary: The second Princes of Clarines, Zen standing by the window looking outside and watch the rain falling from the sky. "Honey," A female voice said, wrapping her arms around Zen. "What wrong, Honey?" Shirayuki asked, kiss Zen's neck.


**The Second Prince and His Princess of Clarines**

 **One-shot**

The second Princes of Clarines, Zen standing by the window looking outside and watch the rain falling from the sky. "Honey," A female voice said, wrapping her arms around Zen. "What wrong, Honey?" Shirayuki asked, kiss Zen's neck.

"It is nothing," Zen answer, turn around and looked at Shirayuki. Zen place his hand on one Shirayuki's cheek. "I love you," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck and kiss him back. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and make the kiss deeper. Zen push Shirayuki over to the bed while he still kissed her. He makes her fall on top the bed and Zen got on top of her.

"You so beautiful," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki's neck.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen press himself between Shirayuki's legs.

"Yes, my princess," Zen whisper in her ears.

"Zen, we have a meeting today," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.  
"Okay," Zen said, got off of Shirayuki. Shirayuki sat up and fix her outfit. "Shirayuki, We have not talked about having kids yet," Zen said, sat down beside Shirayuki.

"Do you want kids?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"I do, With the woman I love," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki and hold her in his arms.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips. "But let get going to the meeting," Shirayuki said, standup from the bed and took Zen's hand.

"Okay," Zen said, got off the bed and follow Shiryauki out to the hallway. Zen and Shirayuki walked down to the meeting room and open the door to the meeting room.

After an hour later the meeting was over, Zen and Shirayuki went back to their bedroom. "That meeting was too long," Zen said, walked into the bedroom with Shirayuki behind him.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, close the door behind her and walked over to Zen. "Are you ready?" Shirayuki asked, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck.

"oh yeah," Zen said, pick Shirayuki up in his arms and walked over to the bed. Zen laid Shirayuki down on the bed and got on top of her. "I love you Shirayuki," Zen said, kissing Shirayuki's neck.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, put her fingers through Zen's hair while Zen run his hand up her legs.

 **Six month later...**

Shirayuki sat by the window rubbing her six months pregnant stomach it. "It is snowing little one," Shirayuki said, feel a small kick.

"You looked so beautiful sating over there carrying my child," Zen said, walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe it is happening," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"I know. our own little family." Zen said, wipe away Shirayuki's tear from her eyes.

"I can't wait to see if it a girl or a boy," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"Me too," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen back.

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said, rest his hand on her round stomach. "And I love you too, little one," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki's stomach.

"The snow is very beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking out of the window.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, also looking out of the window. "Shirayuki, are you getting tired?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"A little bit," Shirayuki said, stand up and walked over to the bed. Zen fall after her and laid down on the bed. Shirayuki laid her head on his chest and fall asleep. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

 **Three** **month later...**

Shirayuki was yelling in pain while Zen was standing out in the hallway waiting for her to stop being in pain. "Shirayuki, one more big push," The chief said.

Shirayuki push as hard as she can until she heard the sound of a baby crying. "It a baby boy," The chief said, stand up and went over to clean Shirayuki's new son.

After a while, the chief walked back over to Shirayuki and hand her the little boy. Shirayuki took the boy in her arms around looking down at him. "I will let Zen in now," The chief said, walked out of the room.

Zen comes in the room almost with tears in his eyes when he saw Shriayuki holding his new son in her arms. "Come and meet your new son," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

Zen walked over to the bed and looked down at his son. "He has white hair," Zen said with a sad look on his face.

" I think it is beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking down at his son.

"Yeah," Zen said, sat down next to Shirayuki. "I thought it will have your hair color," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"I know you too," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki back.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
